Minerva's Farewell
by scribbler567
Summary: Albus has just told Minerva that he doesn't think he will be coming back after tonight...one-shot set during the Half Blood Prince.


**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated anything in a while, but you know life got in the way. I promise to make an update on "When Life Claims You", however this idea came to me when I was watching the Half Blood Prince a few weeks ago. I'm not usually a MM/AD shipper, but I think that this one-shot had to be done. Hope you enjoy and I promise to update my other story ASAP. Please read and review! **

Minerva felt her entire body stop for a moment as the only world that she'd ever known came crashing down upon her shoulders. Her best friend, the love she'd always pained for, was next to her, eyes dead and unlit. As her stomach turned, their stares finally met, and although their friendship had never suffered such a blow, neither made an attempt to look away. "Albus," she whispered, stubbornly holding in her tears. "I," she began again, her voice trailing off.

The Headmaster reached out and took a hold of his deputy's hand. Surprised at his gesture, Minerva clasped her other hand over his, relishing the warmth that came when they touched. How he'd never returned her feelings when so much came from a simple movement would forever remain a mystery. "Min." She smiled slightly at his nickname for her. "Hogwarts will be yours after tonight. Take good care of her."

Nodding weakly, Minerva battles more intenslty with the drops of water brimming under her eye lids. If anyone had to keep strong, it was her. She wasn't the one announcing their own death Besides, everyone needed her. Her cubs needed her, the staff needed her, Harry would need her. She had to be brave for everyone else…

"It's no sin to cry." The deputy jumped a little as the soft voice of her friend startled her out of her thoughts.

"What?"

Albus took a tighter hold on her hands and added, "In the sixty some years I've known you, I can't recall ever seeing you cry, not even as a little girl."

Minerva tore from his grip, afraid that holding him would make her dam more likely to break. The dark mask she so often his behind was cracking as their conversation continued. "Tears help nothing," she replied, the quiver in her voice revealing her once suppressed emotions. "This is war Albus, and during war the strong are the only survivors. I can't let myself fall."

Suddenly he spoke in a voice that was distant, but nevertheless she could feel his emotions creating swirls around them. "The night that James and Lily Potter died, Severus came to me, broken down in tears, sobbing hysterically over finding Lily dead. Since then he has proven to be the bravest and strongest man I have ever met. Watching him cry made me think no less of him."

"Severus Snape," she asked weakly. He simply nodded.

Unsure if he would allow her, Minerva reached over and took his hands in hers once more. To her surprise he smiled for the first time since she'd entered his chambers.

Watching the smile slowly light up his face, Minerva felt a single tear slip down her cheek, knowing that she'd never watch him smile again. As more bitter tasting tears followed the first, she turned away, covering her face in shame. Sobs were beginning to release from her throat, the feelings and sounds unfamiliar.

An arm reached out and pulled her close to his body. This time she didn't move, but buried her head into his shoulder and wept. As she cried Minerva had two overwhelming emotions seeping through her veins. Half of her, the Scottish half no doubt, felt foolish for crying to a man who deserved to cry far more than she did. If she was letting her guard down, it may never return and being weak was Minerva McGonagall's greatest fear. sThe Transfigurations Mistress was known for her strong attitude and demonstration of self poise and control. But the other half of her, and perhaps the stronger half at that point in time, urged her to embrace the moment and relish the last few memories she would create with Albus Dumbledore. The thoughts of losing him created body quaking sobs which became hard to contain.

His soft hands were meanwhile creating gentle circles on her robes, the soothing motion curiously making retrieving herself from the wreckage she'd created a bit easier. Still, having fallen from her usual controlled demure to a complete breakdown, the climb back up was not an easy one, and Minerva observed that as she attempted to quiet herself, she had been gripping furiously to Albus's robes in her now white hands.

Once she had quieted her sobs and emptied the bucket of tears that had once laid beneath her eyes, Minerva pulled herself from his hold, finding that she immediately wanted to return to the solace of his embrace. She didn't dare imagine how red and streaked her face must of looked as she wiped her eyes and glanced sheepishly up at him.

Albus simply grinned, rubbing her shoulder gently. "Now, that wasn't so bad, was it?" By that time his voice had restored its usual calmness and a small hint of shine seemed to be returning within his eyes.

Laughing softly, but not heartily, Minerva shook her head. "No Albus, it wasn't," she admitted, glancing back down.

When she looked back at him, he was holding out a glass bowl of his favorite candies. "Lemon drop," he asked.

Despite having long lost count of the number of times she'd denied the same offer, Minerva knew she'd miss the little bowl of sweets. Upon this realization she reached out, took a candy, and popped it into her mouth while he did the same.

A bitter lemon tasted surged through her mouth, and she grimaced at the unfamiliar sourness. Albus looked entertained by her reaction, and she hit his arm. "You never did like the taste," he said chuckling.

Doing her best not to purse her lips from the flavor, Minerva replied, "I thought that, since this is the last time you're going to be here to offer them…" But her voice began to trail off.

When her voice had hitched, Albus pulled her up off the couch and took her into the tightest embrace she'd ever felt. His beard brushed slightly against her chest, and two hands were pressed firmly into her back while his head was buried in the crook of her neck. As she gained her bearings on the situation, the deputy wrapped her arms around his neck, allowing her head to return to his chest, for he was a great deal taller than her. Nothing she had experienced could match the rightness of being in his arms, Albus embracing her in return. Hesitantly she tightened her hold around him, feeling drops of water hitting her bare neck. He was crying.

As she heard sobs emit from the Headmaster, her heart broke, and she, if it was possible, held him even tighter. Even his beard was beginning to be covered in tears, and her stomach turned uncomfortably. Unsure of how to console him, Minerva clumsily made the same motion he had against her back. It had seemed to do her good, and she hoped it would make him feel better too. "Albus Dumbledore," she whispered into the old man's ear as he wept. "I have never met a greater wizard than yourself and I don't believe I ever will. You will be so missed." Her she kissed his cheek, allowing her lips to linger against the bristly skin, not attempting to hide her feelings for another moment. When she spoke again, she stuttered slightly, uneasy about her emotions. "I-, I love you."

A sigh emitted from her friend, and Minerva pilled arm's length away. Upon doing this she came face to face with a tear stained man. "Oh Min."

The deputy squeezed his hand, trembles shooting through hers. "I've wanted to tell you for so long. But I was afraid because you never seemed to return the feelings. But now, I don't care anymore. You never going to come back to me, and for Circe's sake you need to know!"

Albus nodded, drawing her near to him. He slowly leaned in and captured her lips softly with his.

The Headmaster and his deputy were long past the age of passionate kissing and deep lip locks. Therefore, when their lips met at that moment it was soft and gentle and needy. Neither made attempts at deepening the kiss. The light was contact was enough for Minerva to feel more than just a friendship leaving her.

When they released one another, both faces were streaked with tears, and both sets of hands were trembling the same as the other. "Sit Minerva." She did as he told her and found as they sat down once more, he intertwined their fingers. "I have to meet with Potter very soon." Minerva nodded, wiping away the last of her tears. "Minerva McGonagall, I love you. I've always loved you." At this she swallowed a lump in her throat, unsure of how to react. She felt like a young woman with her equally young lover. But, they weren't young and he was nothing of the sort. "I couldn't tell you because I too was afraid."

"Afraid?"

His blue eyes met hers, and she swallowed the lump back once more, knowing there was no more time to cry, and she suspected there wouldn't be for a long time. "I was afraid that if anyone who was or is a servant of Voldemort found out…they'd try and hurt you."

Minerva understood. He had done what was best, but she couldn't help but ask bitterly, "Then why tell me now Albus? Why didn't you just pretend not to return the feelings like you've done for almost thirty years?"

He didn't look phased by her boldness. They had been friends long enough that he knew her frankness well. "I could ask you the same my dear."

Albus had been the only man who Minerva could ever hold power over and then proceed to be quieted by. Angered, she tore her hand from his hold and massaged her temples. "Minerva, you have to

understand that I had to do it for the greater good. If the wizarding world lost you-,"

"I know all about the greater good," she exclaimed, halfway to a shout, using her sharp temper to control the unfamiliar emotion distress she was suddenly felt pressured by. "It's about the only thing you care about. You say it's for the greater _good_, but how can you stand to watch the rest of us suffer?

"While having a double agent is everything beneficial, have you seen the way Severus has come in from You Know Who at night? He was in so much pain one night he was close to crying and Poppy and I had to carry him to the infirmary! He never asked to be your servant, but that's the way you treat him. Is this plan so amazing that one man has had to commit his entire life to you?

"And Harry, I think you're using him simply for his connection to the Dark Lord. The poor boy was trying all last year to contact you, and now that you're responding to him, he's going out to watch the only father figure he has left die. Don't you think that you can give him time to recover from Sirius's death? I can't imagine what that child has gone through…" By now she was standing and pacing furiously before him, throwing her hands around as she spoke, and carefully avoiding looking at her friend.

"And what about me? I know I haven't been the greatest witch to have around, but you've kept so much from me over the years, yet insist I'm the closest person you have to you. How can I be the deputy when I don't know a damn thing that goes on around here? And you didn't tell me that you loved me just so I didn't get hurt. At least, if something did happen to me, I could have been happy for a few years. I just wanted to be with you Albus! That's all I wanted!."

It took a few minutes, but eventually she slowed her pacing and turned to look at Albus, who had a few tears streaming down his cheeks that hadn't been there before. A sharp pain went through her chest, and she let out a deep breath. "Albus, I'm so-," she began.

The wizard stood and placed his hands on her shoulders, closing his eyes for a few moments. With soft lips he kissed her forehead. The gesture made her reeling nerves even worse. "I have been waiting for the moment when you would tell me what I deserve to here."

"No Albus, I shouldn't have," she tried, only to be silence once more.

"You've kept me in line throughout the years, and I thank you for that. But, I've made some mistakes, some of which I regret. But, some, like keeping my feelings from you I don't. I don't regret it because I couldn't bear to lose you. I'd rather not be able to express my feelings than live to see you die."

Minerva nodded, when suddenly his clock began to make loud cranking noises as It always did when he had somewhere to be. Their eyes met and she asked, "Does that mean you have to go?"

Of course she knew the answer too well, but she wished he would say no and remain in his office with her forever. Squeezing her shoulders he nodded. Knowing this was the last time she'd see him, Minerva wrapped him up in her arms once more, finding he did the same. "I love you Albus," she exclaimed as she held tighter and tighter with each moment that passed.

Albus released her, and he stroked her cheek gently. "And I love you too Minerva. Be strong, be brave, but don't forget that I loved you." With that said he placed a small kiss on her forehead once more and in what seemed a blur left his office.


End file.
